Ask the Kagamine's!
by CoralineGrace
Summary: Ever heard of the Dear Abby column in the newspaper? Well, welcome to Ask the Kagamine's! Come to us with any question and we offer our expert advice on life, love and everything between! Don't be shy
1. Welcome!

Ask the Kagamine's!

Have you ever heard of the "Dear Abby" article in your dads newspaper? People from all over write in their problems and ask for advice from 'Abby', an all-knowing advice guru. That's what we're here for! I, Rin Kagamine, and my brother Len have started our own advice column called 'Ask the Kagamine's!" We can answer all your questions on life, love and everything else you struggle with in life. Since there is two of us, you will get the male and female opinions on your problems. Just comment below and we'll do our best to help! If we get a lot of comments, which I hope we do because you guys are great, we might ask one of YOU to help us keep the column going! So, please, don't be shy! Len and I await to help, and no question is too silly. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Dear Rilliane

Dear Rilliane;

Rin;

Oh dear, just what the world needs is another Len running around…. –pointed look- However, you asked a very good question. This can be a tricky topic. First off, I'm glad she's weird! The sad world of normal could use a little bit of originality to it! She sounds like an excellent choice. But you say you're not very close yet? I would say the first step is to start building a strong foundation of friendship. Every good relationship starts with a strong friendship. Maybe talk to her a little more, do a few nice things, shoot smiles her way. All girls like to feel special, so start there! Maybe give it a few weeks, and then start dropping little hints at how interested you are in her. It might actually turn out to be a great dating relationship, and if nothing else a good friendship. Let me know how it goes and I hope I helped!

Len;

Wow, man. This is kinda tough. But, -blushes- thanks for the kinda compliment. Anyway, like Rin said, this is a tricky subject. If I get the wrong answer, you could sue me or something from messing you and the girl up. So, don't judge me if something goes terribly wrong. If I were a guy, and I liked a girl, who was my friend…. What would I do? I would spend a lot of time with her, show her I cared. Maybe bring up old memories of the two of us, or say things to make her smile. Get her attention without going crazy. Once I've got her kind of interested, I'd admit to liking her and see how she felt. I guess. Just show her you're worth it. That's all I got. But your friend, they think you're funny for liking her? They can scram! Just because she's different doesn't mean she's bad. Ignore their opinions, but if it really bothers you then maybe she isn't worth it. Good luck!


	3. Dear Puma

Dear Puma;

Len;

-Blushes- Neru? I… I never thought about it.

-Rin giggles in the background-

Shut up Rin! Anyway, we're going to move on to your problems. Seems like your girl wants a good old argle bargle. Seems to me she's testing you out. Finding out how far she can push the limits of your love. Don't be a push-over, but don't get mad at her either. Stand up for yourself and don't take crap, but don't hurt her feelings either. Easier said than done, huh? If it were me, and Neru and I… I mean, if me and some girl –coughs- some girl were fighting, I would just ask her way she was behaving this way. Maybe there is some hidden reason, but my first guess is she's testing you. Prove you'll love her no matter what!

Rin;

Hmm, you might not like my answer. So I'll give two. But personally, if I was always starting fights with my special someone, it's because I'm trying to push myself away from them. Has something happened recently that caused her to feel the need to separate? Is she trying to get revenge about something? It could be one of those reasons. As much as I hate to admit, I have to agree with Len on thing. Ask her what's wrong, maybe during your next fight just stop and ask her. There has to be some reason, no one goes out looking for a fight for fun! Either she's distancing herself, testing you, getting revenge or some hidden cause only she knows. Work on those communication skills!


	4. Dear Cherry

Dear Cherry,

Rin;

Wow, it seems like you certain have a handful of problems! I'm going to refer to your boys as Boy 1 (Problem 1) and Boy 2 (Problem 2). First of all, it seems like you have a really nice friendship with Boy 1. A long friendship too. Second of all, it seems like Boy 2 really likes you. There is some long standing advice that says if you fall for a second boy, go with him because if you could find a new love then you didn't really like the first. Now, I'm not saying that's true, but its just my advice. Also, sometimes a relationship with a close frind could end in disaster. Maybe you should keep the friendship with Boy 1 and pursue a relationship with Boy 2 instead. That's what I would do. Or you could wait it out, maybe drop hints to one of them that your interested, and see if they respond. I'm not really good at taking the first move on guys either.

I guess what my advice comes to, if your having trouble picking a guy, go for Boy 2. He seems interested, so drop a few hints, flirt a little bit. Send him secret little smiles. I wish you luck!

Len;

This is tough. You seem to be quite the men's lady, having two great guys after you like that. Like Rin said, Guy 2 seems to be interested. I think he wants you to do something, so maybe drop a move of yourself. Spend more time together and get to know him really well. Make inside jokes and make him laugh. I think you two could have a good relationship.  
>Guy 1 seems to be a great friend and it would be bad to lose his friendship, but maybe you could ask him how he feels about you and take it from there. Hope I helped, atleast a little. Also, most guys I know, they like a little bit of aggression from the lady (; Happy Dating!<p> 


	5. Dear Ritoruchan

Dear Ritoru-chan,

Len; 

What a jerk. I'm surprised she has friends at all. I'm sure you've been told tons of times, but just don't let her get to you. No one can irritate you without your consent. Given, this takes a lot of practice. Whenever she starts doing her little witch routine, take in a deep breath and smile at her. Tell her she doesn't bother you, and continue what you were doing. Even if your boiling hot mad inside, grit your teeth and imagine the day when everyone finally gets sick of (Its sure to come) and drops sour milk on her ugly head! Sorry… that's a little rude. Rin would be mad.

-Rin rolls her eyes-

I know you want to knock her off her throne, I would too. But you don't wanna stoop to her level. Also, if you do something as revenge, then she has something against you. Just keep on grinning and bear it and eventually she'll get hers. The best way to make her go away and leave you alone is too smile at her. She'll realize what she says doesn't bother you, and maybe she'll quit. Or you could do something like this. Next time she starts teasing you, just look at her and say something along the lines of, "I'm so glad I'm not you. You must be really insecure to treat me like this. Someday I hope you grow up." and then just ignore everything else she says. Goodluck with the bully!

Rin;

While Len gave some good advice, I have something to add to that. Maybe you could try just talking to her. Ask her what her deal is and why shes so awful to everyone around her. Maybe shes actually really shy and insecure and doesn't know how to really talk to people. Talk it out with her and maybe you can get to the bottom of things. If that doesn't work and it backfires, then just do what Len advised. Train yourself to ignore it. Also, kindness can be the best revenge on someone. The more mean she is, be all the more nice. It really does work, even though it seems really hard. Sorry you have to have her in your life!

**For more of Rin and Len, check out Kagamine Fever and the exciting sequel, Kagamine College! New chapters to be expected soon!**


	6. Dear Blacklips

Dear Blacklips,

Rin;

First of all, let me just say props for collecting stuffed animals! Its one of my favorite collections, too. I think you sound pretty cool, and that other people are jealous of you! That's usually the reason behind getting teased. I have a lot of friends online too, sometimes they're the best kind of friends to have! So don't feel to bad about that. As for staying home all day, I think you need a lesson in confidence. I want you to make list of 5-10 reasons you're a cool person. I can already think of a couple –smiles- But you have to think of them yourself. Next, read that list every day whenever you start to feel shy or embarrassed. Start introducing yourself to the outside world, maybe join an anime club in your area. Find places where you can share interests with people who have the same ones! Personally, I was never a fan of the new-fangled war games anyway. Be proud to be you, and good luck! 

Len;

I'm a pretty emotional guy too, though I try to not show it. And like Rin said, you sound pretty cool. A lot of people just don't understand love for Japanese things. When people don't understand something, they tend to dislike it. Because they dislike it, it makes them uncomfortable talking about it. So when they see you liking anime and jpop and pokemon, they'll make fun of it because they don't _understand_. If they took the time to learn about it and watch or listen, they could even begin to like it! Just brush off what people say about your hobbies, because in reality they have no clue what they're talking about. Live on, buddy!


	7. Dear Kagaminevii

Dear Kagaminevii,

Len;

-major blush- Date Rin? But she has girl germs! If you want to hear about our dating lives, read Kagamine Fever and Kagamine College.

-Rin protests in background-

Anyway…. Guys can be pretty dumb sometimes, I'll admit. Seems like your friend really isn't interested, sadly enough. Maybe hes worried about ruining the friendship or maybe hes just not at the stage of having a relationship yet. There are many reasons why he could be digging his heels. Honestly, if my best friend liked me, I wouldn't want to date them either. There is always the chance it would ruin the friendship. Maybe you should let him go and just be happy to be his friend. Friendships always overcome relationships anyway, by far. Maybe that's why Rin and I don't date… Atleast right now. –winks- Keep your friend in the back of your mind, but focus on other boys and things. Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but hey. I speak truth. I think any guy would be lucky to have you, though! Good luck.

Rin;

Wow, that's really tough luck. I'm a big advocate in friendship over relationships, so maybe this is for the best. Remember, when God closes a door he opens a window. Maybe things won't work out with your friend because there is someone even better for you later on! You never know. Keep your head and smile, because you never know who is falling for you!


End file.
